Love Potion
by The Temporarily Gone Girl
Summary: A rare abnormal which acts like a 'love potion' gets loose in the Sanctuary and pretty soon, everything is going crazy. Tesla isn't helping. But did someone help it get loose? Only very slightly above K but I've changed it to T to be safe.
1. Discoveries

**So... I'm giving actual HUMOR, without stupidity and brainlessness a try! It might actually have drama, and a plot! *Gasp***

Love Potion

Discoveries

"_What_ did you say?" Helen asked in disbelief.

Henry shuffled his feet. "There's a biohazard on level three."

"Yes, but what did you call it?" She asked again.

He told her the scientific name again.

She put a hand to her face and ran it through her hair. "It's not just on level three," she told him. "It'll spread, and if it's what I think it is we're in a good deal of trouble."

"Yeah, well I can't pronounce the name, but we have some more trouble on the way..." Kate led in a grinning Nikola Tesla.

*.*

"Leave us please." Helen said quietly.

Once they were alone in the tech room, she folded her hands in front of her and sat down, slowly staring at him.

"I know you do love looking into my eyes, dear, but really. I came to-"

She abruptly cut him off. "I know exactly why you came." Helen pushed the chair away and stared at him with her arms folded.

He waited slowly, completely unprepared for what was coming.

"How could you try and do that? Are you that _desperate?_ Are you that _low?_ One day you just show up, drink some red wine, insult my staff and the next you're gone to make more problems for me and threaten my life. And every time you tell me you love me and you try to make it harder, but after this it's over. You're not coming back to the Sanctuary the next time you get in trouble, you're not following me around like a helpless child. I'm sorry, Nikola, I really am, but after this you just have to understand. _You're not part of my life._" She slowly looked at him and made to walk off, brushing past him.

He grabbed her arm hard. "I don't know what's going on," he said simply.

She couldn't see his face, but his voice was low. She yanked her arm away. "The 'biohazard' is actually a rare abnormal which must have escaped from it's containment. The slang name is Pretty. In humans it causes a reaction similar to -"

"A love potion," he mused. Before she could start again with anger flaming up in her eyes, he turned to her and said in a choked voice. "And you think I did it? You think I really think I'd... Besides, there's no way of telling who it would get to first or who it would transfer to. You think I'd do something with that many variables at stake? From what I gathered, it transfers to a host, also into liquids without harming them."

She was quiet for a minute. Helen wasn't sure if she really believed him, but she said, "I'd better check it out."

*.*

"Okay, so we're pretty sure it's in that room." Will said pointing. Henry nodded when she looked at him.

"So what happens if it infects you?" Kate asked slowly. "You haven't mentioned that bit."

"Which is why Nikola here is going into that room." Helen said.

"W-What?" Nikola said with wide eyes.

"Good dog," Will said coldly.

He blinked at Will, then looked at Helen. She started to give some explanation about how his being a vampire might help, but he ignored the explanation and walked into the room.

After a moment of simply looking around at the walls, he looked back at them.

"Helen," he said with a dreamy look on his eyes.

"Oh no," Helen said quickly. "Get the lab ready, he's been infected!" She shouted as she ran down the stairs, away from Nikola.

**So what did you think? Just a vague idea I had. If I get reviews I will continue. More humor later on, & plenty more drama. Probably going to be Teslen, because everything Sanctuary-y I write is. Sorry if it sucked.**

**~Iceshadow~**


	2. Poems

**K so thank you all! **

Poems

Nikola rummaged through the kitchen shelves, taking out all the drinks he could find.

He was _bored._ The love of his life was hiding behind a barred door and he was going to get her to _stop_ hiding there. It would be perfectly easy to woo her out of there, he thought in his state of mind. "Helen, helen, where do you keep those drinks... Where is that wine?" He had forgotten that it was kept down in the cellar.

He pulled Henry's apple juice out of the fridge, some coffee out and Helen's tea but still couldn't find his wine. And he couldn't think how to enchant her with himself so that she would come out.

He briefly went into a reverie, picturing her face over and over again. Something wasn't quite right in his pictures of her, it might have been the fact she had pink bows in her hair.

Suddenly, he remembered she had a _wine cellar._ He scratched his head, wondering why his sweet and pure Helen would be drinking wine. Didn't she spend most of her time brushing her hair in frilly dresses? Something was definitely wrong, he thought vaguely.

He ran down the stairs, Helen briefly poking her head out of the cupboard after he ran past her.

Nikola took a swig of wine and then he had an idea. He grinned and ran back upstairs, writing on a piece of paper and tucking it under the bottle of wine, which he drank once more from.

Then, he promptly collapsed to the floor.

*.*

"Well, it looks like the abnormal has left his body." Helen said briefly after examining him in the lab.

He slowly blinked his eyes open. "H-helen?" he asked weakly. Some hazy pink bows seemed to float in her hair.

She rolled her eyes and left Will to explain what had happened, a bad decision on her part. She walked down the stairs and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. There was an open bottle of wine on the table. _I really need that,_ she thought. Having Nikola Tesla in love with you normally was enough stress, but when it was a love potion things got out of control.

She remembered hiding in the cupboard as he ran open.

_"Helen! Helen-y helen!" He called out.  
"Come out!"  
"If I can't have you no one will!"  
"Okay, okay, I was kidding... please come out?"  
"Pretty please?"  
"You're playing hard to get."  
"Go to dinner with me?"  
"I won't have you as dinner!"  
"You won't be able to resist me if I growl."  
"What if I bear my teeth?"  
"I'll sing!"_

_"Please don't sing, Nikola."_

_"I've got it!"_

As she stared at the table under the wine bottle, she suddenly dropped the bottle. It cracked into several pieces on the floor and it went everywhere.

Under the wine bottle, there was a piece of paper.

_Blood is red  
__After you leave I'm blue  
__I'm really cool  
__And so are you_

It wasn't that he had written a poem for her, although that was shocking enough. It was that the abnormal had transferred to Nikola... to the bottle of wine...

"Nicky!" she squealed.

**Review if you liked!**

**~a hopeless Teslen fan~**


	3. Titanium Webbing

**Thanks to 2BeautifulBrownEyes, NCIS She-Demon, chartreuseian, and Samisim.**

Titanium Webbing

"What's going on?" Nikola blinked his eyes open in the lab.

"I don't know," Will answered. Henry was tapping on his tablet, trying to access the security camera footage. "We heard something breaking and Kate went to check on Helen."

Nikola scrutinized Will. The psychologist was looking at him very closely, with an odd expression on his face. "Erm, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, what's going on?" he snapped.

Will didn't know what he was going to do. All of a sudden he heard Helen screech. Nikola sprung up right away and they were both tearing out of the room. Will kept a wary eye on Tesla to make sure nothing unexpected was going to happen.

"Doc! Are you _okay_?" Kate asked.

"I'm fine," Helen said mildly. "I didn't see you around the corner."

"Okay, whatever. Tesla is-"

"Up here," Nikola answered straight away.

Slowly, it was all beginning to come back. But at the moment, other things were more important than figuring out why he wasn't a love potion addict any more. Helen didn't _screech,_ and certainly not when someone came unexpectedly around the corner.

Helen looked up at him. She looked like she was trying hard to keep her cool, but he brushed past Will even when the psychologist said, "Watch out!" in a high pitched voice.

"Okay, well, everything is under control." Kate said, almost asking.

"Yes. I think. What can you remember?" Helen asked Tesla, avoiding his eyes.

"Uh, Doc," Henry's voice floated from the kitchen. "If the abnormal is really out of him-" Henry poked his head out of the door and scowled at Tesla. "-Not that I think he couldn't easily fake it, then we have a serious problem."

"What?" Tesla asked in an irritable voice. In reality, he was quite flattered that the young HAP thought him capable of faking it. If he had allowed himself to wear a smile, then he would have dropped it. He had never been able to fake not loving Helen.

"Well, the abnormal might have transferred into three things, all out onto the counter. My apple juice," Henry scowled again, "The coffee, and the tea."

"The only way is to test them," Helen answered immediately.

"How do we test?" Will asked, running a hand through his hair.

"No easy way. You have to simply drink them and see if you get it," Helen said.

"There's got to be a better way?" Tesla raised his eyebrows.

"I think we all agree we don't want a lovestruck Tesla." Will said anxiously. "Again."

"I didn't do anything!" he protested, trying to look innocent. Then a wide smirk came back and he looked at Helen. "Did I?"

"No you did not," she said.

But if someone had looked closely, someone would have seen she was blushing. Nikola Tesla was looking closely, and was very puzzled. "Alright, you check the substances and I'll go and do something else, okay?" he said.

"Right, and leave you alone with Helen." Kate said.

"I'll be fine." Helen tried to roll her eyes.

"Unfortunately." Tesla added.

*.*

Helen and Nikola were sitting together in the lab. They were talking about nothing, as old friends have a tendency to do, except they always do it when something else is on their minds.

"Can't you remember anything?" Helen asked.

"Somehow I don't think I had any of those," he said. "That psychologist of yours really is annoying."

"He has a reason to be when you're around," she grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked innocently.

"It means he's trying to keep you away from me," she said still smiling, leaning closer to him.

"Well, that's his problem..." Tesla trailed off looking deeply into her eyes. _She knows my game. It's always been a game - because she'll never love me, _he thought sadly._  
_

But then something extremely unexpected happened.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

His eyes widened.

Her eyes widened.

He kissed her back.

She wrapped her arms around him.

His eyes widened even wider.

He broke away.

"This isn't you. This is a love potion," he said, looking at her, as if he has been betrayed - which in his mind, he had.

"No it isn't." But he held her off at arm's length.

For all his comments, for all his antics, for all his advances, he wasn't going to take advantage of her this way.

*.*

"Helen, what are you doing?" Nikola asked as she pushed him down onto the chair in the lab. She clicked the recline button, and then another.

"You should have quicker reflexes!" she said. She clicked bands of titanium webbing in place and slowly lent towards him.

*.*

"Did I mention I love titanium webbing?" Nikola said.

_Best invention ever,_ he thought.


	4. Secrets

**Thanks to 2BeautifulBrownEyes, NCIS She-Demon, chartreuseian, and Samisim. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own White Horse by Taylor Swift!**

Secrets

"_Magnus!_" Will's eyes were quite as wide as saucers as the lab door flew open.

Helen quickly stopped kissing Nikola Tesla and pushed herself off the chair. "Will," she said in a breathy voice.

"You... you... Magnus?"

Nikola groaned in the bed. "Geez. These kids never knock, do they?"

Will suddenly had a flash of anger in his eyes. "You're _really enjoying _this, aren't you?"

"Innocent! Tied to the bed here!" Tesla defended himself as he grinned. He _was _enjoying himself immensely, truth be told.

It was quite obvious what she had been doing. Will was trying to get his brain around it. _Magnus._ _Kissing. Tesla._ But she still was trying to deny it. "Yes, well I think I think I have something to do." She brushed out of the room quickly.

Will followed her swallowing.

Leaving Tesla tied to the bed.

"Hey! Hey guys! That's just like her. Even when she's in love with me."

*.*

Later.

Much later.

Some one had finally remembered to untie him and now he was going to find Helen Magnus. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do once he found her, but he just wanted to find her.

He was not prepared for what he found. Helen Magnus was singing along to some song on the radio. It happened to be White Horse by Taylor Swift.

"Nikola," she broke off abruptly, and smiled, blushing.

"Okay, now I want you to come up to the lab with me-"

"I shouldn't have done that, should I?" she asked, suddenly embarrassed.

She was definitely under the influence of the love potion. "Oh no, kisses are always welcome." He grinned wickedly, but wiped it off his face.

Helen leaned forward and kissed him hard again.

He looked at her for a long time. "I want you to wait here," he changed his mind.

*.*

It was evening and Helen Magnus was on Nikola's arm, chattering happily away at him. "Nicky, where are we going?"

"Hush," he said quietly.

They walked into a dark, candlelit room.

Helen's eyes widened. There were roses on the table. He bent to it and picked one up, tucking one behind her ear. She smiled gently at him.

"Sometimes I love you," she joked.

He didn't laugh. "I love you all the time. I love you every minute of every day. You're all that matters to me, all that keeps me going." She tried to interrupt him, but he stopped her. "I want to tell you this because I love you, and because I want the real you back. After this I'm going to leave, and I want you to call me back if you ever... if you ever feel anything. I'll be waiting."

He ended slowly and then led her up towards the lab.

**I know, I know it's short! Trying to update stories and think of a songfic! But anyway, the next chapter will be longer and funnier... romance is what happens when I listen to too many songs and think about Teslen more! *Sniffle* Poor Tesla. But I've babbled long enough so here you are!**


	5. Problems

**Thanks to Hannah Kelfrod, 2BeautifulBrownEyes, and chartreuseian.**

**NOW! This is probably the funniest thing I have EVER thought of in my time on FFN, so go to youtube, and play White Horse by Taylor Swift... this will help you picture the last scene here.**

**I don't own the song!**

Problems

Will was glaring at Tesla.

Tesla was glaring back at him as he tried to work.

"Is this going to work?" Henry asked, oblivious of the tension.

"If we inject her with a substance toxic to the abnormal it should flee her body, preferably into some liquid where we can contain it," Tesla answered.

"Okay." Will ran a hand through his hair, still glaring.

Helen was smiling brightly. "Nicky does everything right," she said proudly.

Will scowled. "No, he does not! He's a nasty, conniving, vampire."

Nikola turned around with a hurt expression on his face. "Hey! I'm not nasty!"

"You are," Will muttered.

"He isn't!" Helen defended him.

"Okay, just... inject her with it already," Will said angrily.

Helen crossed her arms and looked away. "I believe in you, Nicky." She sniffed.

"Yes, well once you two are done fighting over me-" Tesla said absent mindedly, pulling her arm away from her side and injecting her.

However, Helen cut him off - with a slap. "Don't joke about me like I'm not here!"

Nikola's eyes blazed up with anger and hurt. "Yeah, because you never talk about me like I'm not here!"

"Children! Children!" Will called out, once again running his hand through his hair. _Man. As if having Tesla isn't enough of a problem. We have to have Magus lovestruck._

"I'm sorry Nicky," Helen said, looking ashamed. Then she leaned over and kissed him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Henry quickly began to shield his eyes. "This is enough! Enough!"

"On the contrary!" Nikola's eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head as he grinned in an insane way.

"Bloody hell!" Was Helen's appropriate, considering the circumstances, but not particularly intelligent or helpful comment.

*.*

"Okay." Will looked very tired.

"So, I was infected by the abnormal?" Helen asked again.

"Yes." Will confirmed.

"And we think," Henry added. "That when Tesla injected you, and then you... you know, the abnormal transferred. If we had kept to the plan we think it would have worked."

"Alright. Where is he?" Helen asked slowly.

*.*

"Bloody. Hell." Helen said.

The song from the radio was playing again.

This time...

it was Tesla who was singing along.

That's right. Nikola Tesla, 155 year old, vampire, genius, was singing a Taylor Swift song.

He grinned at Helen in the way which only Tesla could do. Then he started to pout. "But I'm not your princess..." he sang.

"It's too late for you and your white horse!" He sang defiantly.

"Oh whoa, whoa, whoa..."

At the end of the song, he said, "I'm not the one you'll sweep off his feet." and shuffled off.

"Dear god. I think I'm going to have nightmares." Helen said faintly.

**I know it's short again... but can't you just picture him singing that?**

**~Iceshadow~**


	6. All's Fair

**So, I'm glad at least some of you could picture him singing that. :) I changed the rating to T just in case...**

All's Fair

"Nikola, please just come with me." Helen pleaded.

"Only if you kiss me," he grinned at her.

_He's remarkably similar when he's not only under the influence of the abnormal,_ Helen thought. _Apart from the singing..._

"You need a new line," Helen smiled at him.

Then, she leaned forward and kissed him. "Happy?" she asked.

"Very," he swayed slightly on his face.

"Come on," Helen sighed.

"Are you going to strap me to the chair again?" he asked hopefully.

*.*

"Alright. If we inject you with this, the abnormal should flee," Helen informed him.

"Into the glass of water. I invented the idea, remember?" He sighed, being unhappy about _not_ being strapped to the chair.

"Yes, well," Helen rolled her eyes as she pushed the needle in.

After a while, the scanners started beeping. The abnormal was safely in the glass. Helen quickly put in a controlled unit and folded her arms, staring at Nikola as he readjusted.

"Feeling better?" she asked crossly.

"Um... yeah... what happened?"

Helen threw up her hands. "I have work to do!" She quickly exited the lab before he could remember what had happened when _she _had been infected. Her memory was a little fuzzy as well, but she really hoped it had only been kissing.

*.*

"Henry, I want you and Kate to replace this back in it's habitat. Be very careful and- where is Kate?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't know. I thought she went up with you and Tesla." Henry said awkwardly.

"Find her," Helen said shortly.

Henry sighed and dragged himself away from his beloved computer. "Bye Juliet," he said sadly at the computer screen.

As he walked away, he froze. "I just named that computer Juliet." He put a hand to his forehead. "Okay... time to delete that security camera footage."

As he bent to 'Juliet', he came across a shot of security camera footage he had not expected.

It was Nikola singing some love song. He heard Helen's voice saying _Bloody Hell,_ crackly from the volume. Henry began to laugh harder than he had ever laughed at the ridiculous faces Nikola was making, and his ability to mimic the singer's high female voice.

"Nikola, you're behaving like a child!" From another quarter of the screen came some live footage.

Henry immediately had the feeling that he should not be watching the footage. But nonetheless, he kept watching through the medium of 'Juliet'.

"I'm one hundred and fifty five years old!" he complained.

"Act it!" was Helen's brusque command.

"If I acted it, I'd be acting dead the whole time." He said, smirking.

"I wouldn't mind if you were dead!" Helen said angrily.

There was a minute where Henry was going to start laughing at Tesla's hurt expression. But instead of retaliating with some stupid way of hitting on Helen, he just stopped. Helen was standing on the top of the stairs and Tesla started to lean on the banister.

"I know you wouldn't." He said quietly.

"You think you can twist me into pity for you with that act again?" she said, but her voice had dropped.

"I hate your pity." He said truthfully.

"Good, because you're not getting any." Helen sighed.

"Do you remember what I remember?" he asked, still looking at the floor below them.

She rolled her eyes. "If you're talking about me strapping you to the chair-"

"I'm not." He cut her off quickly. "It was kind of like being a kid again, wasn't it?"

It took her a minute to answer. "Yes. It was."

"That was nice."

She leaned on her elbows next to him on the banister. "It was nice," she admitted.

"Helen, I'm tired of this game. I'd wait another hundred years for you, Helen."

She whirled to him, jerked out of her false sense of security. Her eyes were wide as she started to say something, but once again she cut her off.

"I'd wait five hundred years, but I'm tired of this game. I'm tired of hot and cold, joking about something that I really feel. I meant what I said before, but I need to go Helen. I'm not a kid anymore, I'm tired and I've gotten used to being pushed away. So... if you want me to stay, I'll stay. But please Helen, just tell me." He ended looking straight into her eyes.

Henry swallowed and his finger inched towards the mouse, to close the window. He had just seen something that he hadn't seen before - he had seen Tesla opening up and dropping the act.

But he didn't close it yet. Helen started to lean towards him and slowly kissed him, wrapping her arms around him.

"That isn't an answer when it comes to you," he said breathlessly as they pulled apart.

"And how do I know that wasn't just another act?" she asked, just as breathless.

"It wasn't, but even if it was..." he stopped and looked at her.

"It was an answer, Nikola, but even if it wasn't..." she stopped and grinned at him.

"All's fair..." they said together.

**Longer this time! And where is Kate?**

**~Iceshadow~**


	7. Love Letters

**Thanks to chartreuseian, Sparky She-Demon, Erin99 and 2BeautifulBrownEyes. I had another version almost written, but the plot got WAY too confusing and I had no idea where it was going.**

Love Letters

"Kate?" Henry called out through the building.

"Busy, Hank!" Finally he got a response.

He sighed and said through the closed door, "Magnus wants you."

"What?" Kate sounded extremely surprised at this. "Uh, Hank, I think you must be mistaken-"

"She wants us to put the abnormal back in the habitat." Henry said. He thought for a minute and still didn't get why she was so surprised that he had said Magnus wanted her.

"Okay. Wait, they got it out of Tesla?" Kate asked.

"Yeah."

After a moment the door opened. Henry frowned for a minute, Kate was looking different than usual. She was looking _shifty_ somehow.

"Let's go," she said quickly.

*.*

Kate and Henry had to hold the container together to keep it upright. It was heavy. "Which one do we put it in?" Kate asked.

Henry lifted a hand from the bottom of it and pointed. "That one, with the water pond."

"Okay." Kate said. While Henry was still pointing, Kate said something else unexpectedly. "Hank, you think of me just as a friend, _right?_"

Henry's eyes widened. "What?"

"I mean, you know, not like... or anything like that..." Kate said.

Henry flung his hands up in the air. "Of course we're not like that! What are you thinking? I mean, you know, just friends and..."

"Hank!" Suddenly the container came coming down, Henry not holding the other side.

There was a crash.

Kate said, "Uh oh."

"This is going to be bad." Henry added.

"Hanky!" Kate grinned madly, and began to chase Henry around.

*.*

"MAGNUS! We have a problem!" Henry screeched.

"What on earth, Henry?"

"Yeah, you really do have a talent for not knocking." Tesla complained.

Henry put a hand to his forehead as he locked the door against Kate's insistent calling. "Guys... sorry... um..."

Helen quickly slithered out of Tesla's arms, despite complaining from the vampire. "Surely it's not that big of a problem."

Henry tried very hard to not think of Magnus kissing Tesla. It was too horrible. "Kate's gotten infected."

"Hanky!" she said, to prove his point.

Helen sighed and picked up a bag from the corner of her room. "This should have the toxin in it," she explained.

After a minute she said, "What on earth..."

"What is it?" Tesla asked, moving towards her. She was reading a piece of paper, but when Nikola moved to read over her shoulder, Helen snatched it away.

"Something is definitely going on here." Helen said.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"Hanky I know you left me that note!" Kate insisted.

"What note?" Henry protested.

But at this, Helen's eyes widened. "A note that said this, Kate?" She pulled out the piece of paper from her pocket, where she had tucked it away safely and quickly began to read, throwing caution to the wind. Helen briefly gazed at Nikola as if to say, _If I'm wrong stop me now._ But he still looked puzzled.

However, Kate read her note first. "Kate, I love you more than anything. I want to marry you and I want you to be with me forever and ever. To find out who sent this note, go to the third floor and release the abnormal in the water pond. It will have a note attached to it, which will tell you my name. Always remember I love you."

"Sounds like I'm eavesdropping," Tesla said.

Helen slapped him. "I just got the same note, except with my name on it. Someone wanted to get that abnormal released, and it was someone in the Sanctuary."

**If that is confusing at all I will explain in the next chapter. Twisty!**

**~Iceshadow~**


	8. In Love and War

**End chapter! You may have guessed who is behind the madness, but if you haven't... Also I have a new story, The Sanctuary Dictionary. Warning: It's short, and I don't resolve the Teslenness...**

In Love and War

"Uh, Magnus, I really need to talk to you." Will's voice was outside of the door.

"He's ignoring me!" Kate pleaded with Will. "Kiss me and we'll make Hank jealous!"

"Maybe another time..." Will quickly pushed inside.

"You sent her a love note?" Tesla asked angrily.

"And one to Kate?" Henry asked.

"Twotimer!" Tesla announced.

"That was me," said a gruff voice. "But it was his idea."

"Bigfoot?" Henry asked in surprise.

"Okay, well guys... you're probably really mad right now... but I never thought it would end up quite the way it did, so..."

"What did you do, Will?" Helen asked.

"First let me say Tesla gave me the idea." Will pointed, as if to shirk the blame.

"What did I do now?"

"It's just the sort of thing you would do," the psychologist answered evasively.

"Well?" Magnus asked.

"Well... happy April Fool's Day and late Valentine's Day." Will said.

Helen's eyes went wide as she realized today was April second. "You did this for April Fool's day?"

"I thought you needed to get in touch with your emotions..."

Will trailed off in a long, rambling talk about the dangers of bottling up feelings with terms that only he could understand while Helen and Nikola slipped quietly away, leaving Henry running from Kate and Will chasing Henry to finish his lecture.

*.*

"Did you really think I did it?" Nikola asked.

They were close together. He was holding her hands up near him. She was resting her forehead on his.

"I didn't think it was Will." she said.

"I knew you did." he said sadly.

"I didn't know better then," she tried to make it up.

"Don't make any decisions about what I would and wouldn't do to get you, Miss Magnus," he grinned with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh, really?" She laughed, and pulled him closer to him, kissing him.

His gaze was serious when they parted. "I wouldn't want you if you didn't feel what I felt, Helen. That's the real reason I would never do something like that."

She was silent, taken aback, so he continued. "So tell me the answer. Tell me if you want me to stay. Tell me... tell me if you love me."

She kissed him softly, and then pulled away.

Her eyes were shining.

"Well, you'll have to stay to find that out, Nikola..." she sprinted away.

He stayed for a while, looking after.

"April Fool's, huh? I wonder... Well, I guess..." he stopped. "All's fair when it comes to love and war."

**Awww! I liked that ending, what did you think? Thank you all, my reviewers!**


End file.
